


The wall sex moment of Hank

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, Bottom!Hank, Cum Inside, Dry Sex, Human Hank, Human Hank all fic, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Logan, Wall Sex, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan needs to have strees relif and he chose Hank to help im ou on this very dificult task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wall sex moment of Hank

Logan took Hank by force and pull his back into the room wall and began kissing him abruptly- You don’t know how hot you look like this.- Hank returned the kiss slowly compared to what Logan was giving him.  
-Open your legs wide Beast.  
-I am not a Beast  
-Yes you are, now open wide and anchor your legs in my hips or other way you are going to fell a lot of pain.  
Hank did as told and anchor his legs around Logan’s waist and let Logan kiss him on the neck leaving his teeth mark on his shoulder, the kisses and bites were making Hank horny in every each of them.  
-Oh, Hank you are so sexy and hot like this; I don’t say the beast is bad but look at you, you look so cute and defences…I wanna mark all your body with my mouth and tongue.  
-Logan, Oh Logan, Logan, you are making me...  
-Yeah I understand, you like it.  
And without any warning Logan slipped his entire thick cock inside Hanks ass hole, he held his ass checks in his ands they were soft and delicate and Logan just pressed his finger nails just to mark him; then he began slapping his ass checks as his cock still impaled him.  
-Logan you are so big!  
The Wolverine made him kiss him again, he didn’t want to lose those lovely lips; Hank rested his soft hands on Logan’s hairy chest and he felt how well built the feral mutant was, he must have taken long hours at the gym.  
Logan’s pace became more violent and Hank began moaning in his hears, like it was sweet music to the hairy mutant and made him go faster. The moaning began to be more inconsistent do to the lack of hair do to Logan’s thrusts inside his anus; they were deep and made Hank beg for more. The older mutant was happy to comply to his requests, the softness of his lips touched Logan’s once again- Please don’t stop Logan, I love this.  
Wolverine was loving it to, and continued the kissing with Hank; the image was quite lovely, hanks cloths were besides his glasses and next to Logan’s on cloths, a lamp on the floor and a little claw marks on the wall…Charles was defiantly going to found out.  
Logan was close to coming and he kiss deeply Hank, just to make their lips hurt in the process. And then he shoot his load inside his friend, it was beautiful to be released in Hanks ass hole, every inch of it was full and hank moaned one last time from pure pleasure that his ass had received from Logan.  
-Are you full?  
-Yes Logan, your cum is much more than a normal person.  
-I am a mutant and an animal, I was marking my territory with my cum.  
-Did you?  
-Yes I did- he replied with a smile and took Hank to the bed, he was completely released from stress and Hanks ass knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I you cum you must coment!


End file.
